Caught in the Act
by Shandyreader
Summary: Andy opens her bedroom door and finds his Captain in a completely different state than what he had imagined.
1. Part 1

**Caught in the act b** **y Shandyreader**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Just wanted to open with a disclaimer ... These are not my characters, all belonging to J. Duff and the content is inspired by tanya-arianneNL's "An Empty Office", which I highly recommend you read as well. Enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

It had been three months since he had been assigned to this protection program with Captain Sharon Raydor. Three months. Without any messages or leads on the turn of the investigation, Sharon was feeling like a bird in-caged. However, she was not completely alone.

Having just been assigned to lead the division, Sharon had only known Lieutenant Andy Flynn through her cooperation with Major Crimes while head of IA. They had a long history of heated arguments, displaying publicly their dislike of each other. Now they were stuck, having to live on top of each other, in an unknown city, away from all the people they held dear.

Only a couple of months into being the head of the Major Crimes division, Sharon's apartment had been trashed by a very angry, former police sergeant. He had left a threatening note among her splintered picture frames, making his intentions clear. The Captain had been in charge of putting him in prison, after a violent encounter with a female suspect, ending up dead, after several hard blows to the head. Now the former sergeant wanted revenge. From his point of view, Captain Sharon Raydor had ruined his life. His family, his wife, and kids had disowned him. His only goal left in life was to make Sharon pay for her wrongdoings towards him. Captain Sharon Raydor had ruined his life and she deserved to pay.

The Chef of Police, Chef Pope, had much to Captain Raydor's dislike and dismay, arranged for her to live under a protection program across the country, until they were able to catch the maniac, with Lieutenant Andy Flynn as her protective detail. He couldn't say he was too happy about the situation either, but he felt it was his duty to protect this strong-headed woman, whatever it took. With Rusty paced in Provenza's care, Sharon and Andy found themselves being put on a plane with new identities, and no possible way of contacting their families, for the foreseeable future.

That was what had initiated their fight. She couldn't stand one more day without being able to hear the voices of her children. Her estranged husband, which she had been legally separated from for 20 years couldn't count less, but she wouldn't live without her children.

"Do you think I enjoy this Sharon?! I would do anything to make you feel better, but I can't!"

Andy barked as they had long ago dropped the formal way of addressing each other by ranks.

"I also wish I could see my daughter and be free to go to a game of baseball with my best friend!"

He gesticulated widely with his arms as he stepped closer to her.

"You're stuck with me and we need to make the best out of this situation!"

Andy continued, seeing Sharon's face becoming red and her breathing increasingly fast. Without replying, Sharon quickly turned on the spot, only to disappear up the staircase at an impressive speed. He marveled her strutting form but shook surprisingly as the door to her bedroom slammed shut.

She had slammed the door with such force that it shook the whole house. She was mad. No, she had seemed mad to the point that she wanted to reach out and shake him by his collars. She had left so that she wouldn't be tempted to strike out against him, he thought to himself. He deemed it wise to leave her be, to let her calm down in the privacy of her room.

However, 20 minutes later, he could hear quiet but high-pitched sounds coming from her room, from the top of the staircase, where he was currently waiting patiently for her to come out. He imagined her being quite upset. Even crying. His heart broke at the thought of him being the one making her cry. He neared the door, wanting to go in and comfort her. To apologize. Her distress and annoyance had been building the whole week. He wished he could tell her they were going home, but he was just as trapped as her. They had to stay put until they got further notice from their division through the FBI, who was in charge of their protection program.

He put his hand on the door handle and opened the door a couple of centimeters, just to see if she was all right. Though what he saw, he had not expected. He had imagined her being crawled together on her bed, frantically crying, but instead the vision in fronted him sent a wave of pleasure and arousal through his system.

He opened the door widely so that he could see the whole scene play in front of his eyes. She was lying on the bed, back arched, her long mane spread across her pillows and her long luxurious legs spread, while she sensually let a hand glide over her exposed cleavage. The blouse was buttoned completely open, her breasts at the brisk of escaping the delicate lace fabric of her bra that left little to the imagination. She reached her left breast and kneaded it while she let out a frustrated moan. Her eyes were closed shut and a deep blush was evident on her cheeks, continuing down her chest. His eyes moved further down her body where her right hand disappeared underneath her skirt. He could see her hand ministering with circular and frantic movements, desperate to reach a release, as her body pulsated with unreleased tension.

Andy's mouth watered and he found it hard to close it. He was anchored to the spot, mesmerized by her exposed and shaking body. He felt a sudden urge to join her, to help her reach her release, touching her and tasting her skin. He could see beads of exquisite sweat, forming on her heavy-breathing chest, traveling down her cleavage.

She felt so frustrated, but at the same time, she was so turned on by their previous fight, Andy's heavy breath, his growling voice, making her all hot and bothered. She had fled in fear of not being able to resist the temptation of reaching out to him, pulling him flush against her, taking him then and there, like some hangry animal.

She closed her eyes imagining her hands being his, traveling down her silky skin, reaching for her wet and pulsating center. She imagined Andy kneading her breast with an eager hand as he kissed her neck.

A sudden breeze went through her room, moving her to instantly open her eyes. Her eyes met his hungry and brown eyes, sending additional waves of pleasure through her body. She let out a long, low, guttural moan, making Andy move at the speed of light. Before she could utter her apparent need for his touch, he was covering her lips, his hands trying to push her body as close as possible to his own.

 _Oh, how he had fascinated about this sexy and tantalizing woman!_

He had been lying awake in his bed at night, with only a wall in between their bedrooms. She had been so close and it had been driving him crazy, not being able or having the courage to touch her. He had been so afraid of overstepping.

 _She was his superior, his boss, for God's sake!_

He had thought to himself as he had jerked off to the image of her, lying naked in bed in the adjoining room.

"Andy! I want you! I need you, Andy! I need to feel you!"

Sharon moaned in between kisses. She pulled at his shirt, buttons popping as she ripped the assaulting piece of clothing off his shoulders. Andy complied by throwing the shirt across the room as well as removing the T-shirt underneath, continuing to whisper her name repeatedly, while suckling her elegant neck.

 _God, the taste, and the smell of her skin!_

She let her palms glide across his hairy chest as she reached down with frantic movements, grabbing hold of his belt, wanting to unbuckle it and feel the hard bulge that was tauntingly pressing against her leg. Andy jerked his hips into her hand as she caressed it. He moaned heavily as he moved down to lick and taste the skin he found by her breasts. Sharon arched her back into his mouth and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. To Andy, it was as if a wonderful present being opened in front of him.

Her breasts were released from their bra's captivity and she removed her blouse, becoming completely naked on the top half of her body, with Andy trying to suppress a grown of pleasure at the sight. He had drawn away for a brief moment, to take the time to marvel at her beauty. Her breasts were heavy and soft against his palms, and her nipples popped appealingly, in grave need of his attention. Andy leached hungry onto her breasts. Sharon let out a surprised whimper as she felt his mouth tugging and Andy's swirling tongue.

Sharon could not remember ever experiencing the kind of attention Andy was giving her body. She felt prioritized and cared for, not rushed and simply used as a cum-dumpster. Andy obviously wanted to show his appreciation and enjoy every millimeter of her body, even though she could feel Andy's growing member poking hard against her leg. It only served as an added pleasure to this wonderful attention she was being given.

Sharon bulked her hips in an agonizing movement, spreading her legs to tell Andy where she wanted more attention.

She had dreamt of this last night, waking up, her nightgown soaked in sweat as she panted heavily. She had dreamed of Andy kissing his way up her legs. He has moved slowly, taking his time to marvel at every curve of her leg. She had started to moan heavily as she imagined Andy licking her inner thigh, and finally dipping his tongue into her waiting juicy folds. She had woken up and sat up straight, afraid Andy might have overheard her, sleeping just at the other side of her wall. To calm herself down, she had to sneak across the hall to have a long cold shower.

Now, Andy was making her dream come true as he moved on from her breasts and made his way across her soft stomach. Sharon's breath hitched slightly as he moved past her waistline, feeling her anticipation peek.

 _Of course, he had to move to her legs!_

Though, she enjoyed how much he admired her long and sharply legs.

"I've been marveling these for years. Only dreaming to ever be so lucky to lay my hands on them."

Andy confessed as he looked deeply into the green ocean in Sharon's eyes. She could clearly see his adoration written on his face as he kissed her ankle with such carefulness that it made her heart beat faster. His lips brushed against her skin and she sighed as he passed her knee, knowing where he was headed. A fire had started to burn in the pit of her stomach, in need of being extinguished. She moaned to Andy's satisfaction and took it as an invitation to move closer to her alluring core.

He slid his fingers up her flaring skirt, making her whimper impatiently. His hand came to rest at her hip. He looked up to see the emotions dancing over her face. She met his eyes, giving him a dark green stare of desire.

 _She is simply breathtaking. A piece of art!_

He thought to himself as he slipped her panties down her hips at a tauntingly slow pace, as he held her gaze. He licked his lips slowly, wanting to show her how much he wanted to taste her.

"Yes! I want you!"

She encouraged him with a pleading tone to her words. He threw her panties behind his head in a swift motion with a goofy smirk on his face. She lay back and released a chuckle as he positioned himself on his stomach.

She spread her legs as he crawled closer to her. He could smell her wonderful arousal, making him even harder. He looked up at her with possession and hunger in his eyes, meeting her big smile, as he lifted her skirt.

She put her head down as a fiery wave rolled through her again. She reached for something to cling on to, one hand clutching his, and the other crushing the sheets in her right-hand fist out of anticipation.

Just like in her dream, Andy licked the insides of her thighs as he caressed the side of her hip with the fingers of his free hand. Sharon's breath quickened as Andy took his first taste of her arousal. He thought she smelt spicy and tasted like an exotic fruit, as he tryingly deepened his tongue into her folds. He couldn't get enough!

He swirled his tongue around her swollen bud of sensitive nerves, greedily savoring her heavy flood. Sharon's legs were shaking as he came dangerously close to her clit several times. She was so ready, the bubble of pleasure could pop at any moment! He could hear her appreciative moans and whimpers as he fastened his pace. Her hips were now rocking into his mouth, to show how strongly she craved her release.

"I will stop teasing you now, Beautiful, and give you some proper friction!"

Andy murmured as he swirled over her center one last time. Andy's voice added even more to her aroused state, as she quickly sat up to draw Andy into a deep kiss. Her tongue collided with his and she hummed appreciatively as she tasted herself on his lips.

She broke the kiss and pulled her skirt over her head, her breasts jiggling heavily in front of Andy, as she disposed of the skirt.

"Andy, I think it is time to get rid of this."

She suggested as she pulled on his pants the third time of their brief encounter.

"I'm all naked, but you are still half dressed!"

Sharon teased as she leans into his chest to feel its hairs enjoyably tickle her nipples.

Andy made quick works of getting rid of his remaining clothes, making Sharon release a sweet, girly laugh.

She became silent when he suddenly stopped in front of her, as his member was directly and eagerly, pointing in her direction. She licked her lips and reached for Andy's hand, while she pulled him down towards the bed again, lying down on her back, as she locked her eyes to his in a sensual gaze, full of dark green desire.

Andy put a hand on her knee, taking her legs apart, wanting to get closer to her entrance. His cock twitched in anticipation as he saw the beautiful woman, opening her legs wide, inviting him in with such pleasure on her face. He had never seen her this beautiful before. The peaceful and pleasant expression on her face, and this sparkling look in her eye that he didn't yet know what meant.

He leaned down, towering over her, giving her a searing kiss. She pushes herself up, and to Andy's surprise, she grabs his shaft with a firm hold as she positions him by her glistening and ready entrance.

"I want to feel you inside Andy!"

She panted inpatient.

Andy didn't need to be asked twice, as he slowly pushed into her while stroking her cheek and holding her intoxicating gaze.

He let her adjust to his size and she hummed with pleasure, sending vibrations through his shaft. He jerked into her with a low growl and Sharon answered with a loud moan.

She kept their eye contact, both wanting to see the emotion travel across each other's face. They held a slow and steady pace, but Sharon soon wanted more friction as she arched to meet every thrust with a bigger force. Andy read her whimpers as a want for more and quickened his pace.

"Ah, Sharon! My Beautiful! Sharon!"

Andy kept repeating as he stroked the side of her face and drew his fingers through her long thick hair. Her full mounds rhythmically danced as he pumped into her, sometimes catching a nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting them lightly.

Sharon moaned incoherently as she road on a wave of pleasure, which transferred an electric feeling through her nerves. They kept a quick pace now, Andy jolting uncontrollably into her depth, searching for his release.

Sharon leaned more into him and panted into his ear as she tickled the small hairs on his neck.

"Come for me, Handsome! Come for me!"

She panted heavily, sending additional pleasure through Andy.

He came hard as he quickly bit into Sharon's shoulder, which was definitely gonna leave a mark. She moaned in pained pleasure as Andy's semen filled her.

"Sharon, you are amazing!"

Andy exclaimed with a heavy breath as he kissed the side of her head. She answered him with a deep kiss and she cheekily squeezed his buttocks with a smirk.

"You're not to bad yourself!"

She gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. He couldn't do anything else but kiss her with the force of his emotions, making Sharon whimper into the kiss.

"If Provenza only knew! I got the girl!"

He laughed as he pulled her into his embrace.

They lay in each other's arms, in their afterglow, limbs tangled together, with goofy smiles on their faces. Both their midnight dreams had come true and more were to come.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

She had been uncertain of how she would feel once she woke up the next morning. Before she had given into her exhaustion after feeling Andy cover every centimeter of her body, the thought of what had just happened, sent a wave of shock over her. She had been so caught up in the moment, arousal clouding her judgment completely. When he had given her the final orgasm and declaring his manly limb overstimulated, they had simply smiled at each other, exchanging sweet kisses and soft caresses along any reachable surface of the skin, as they caught their breaths. It hadn't felt weird to meet his eyes, knowing what they had just done. To Sharon, this felt more right than anything she had felt in a long time. If she was honest with herself, she knew when Andy had ignited the first wave of arousal through her system.

 **1 year earlier…**

Sharon was leaning against her car, eyes focused on her phone while she texted an angry reply to her soon to be ex-husband, at least she hoped. That Jackass was so confident in himself, that he had the nerve to dodge her every try at getting hold of him. This time she was getting those divorce papers signed, no matter what his sorry ass excuse was.

"Asshole!"

Sharon muttered under an annoyed huff, as she forcefully hit the send button.

"You talking about me?"

Sharon jumped in surprise as her phone slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground with a loud smack, sounding like the little brick of a device might not be as unbreakable as previously thought.

"Shit!"

She quickly dropped to the ground to check whether the phone had survived or not, avoiding to look at him, knowing her face would break into a full blush.

"To hear Rule-book Raydor curse twice in a day! What a time to be living in! Though I can't blame you for calling me out on my signature behavior."

Andy smirked down at the women kneeling in front of him. She was hurriedly trying to put her phone back together, the back cover and the battery having fallen out when it hit the hard pavement.

"For once Lieutenant, you weren't the asshole annoying me."

Sharon looked up and sent Andy an apologetic smirk. Andy couldn't help smile, looking down at the woman in front of him, a woman that at any time was the poster of collected and professional, which now seemed to be all out of her usual character. The thing that struck him, was that if he tried to remember, he couldn't remember seeing Captain Sharon Raydor this out of character, if ever. He didn't know what to make of it, but one thing he knew for sure - he was intrigued.

Andy had been making his way through the parking lot when he had spotted the Captain leaning against her car, her leg sensually crossed in front of the other, accentuating her lean and elegant figure, making him stop to admire the view. It wasn't the first time he let his eyes linger on her quite pleasing figure, thinking about what hid underneath her tailored suits and silk shirts. He had let his eyes wander from her pointy black killer heels, her long black stocking clad legs, her form-fitting black pencil skirt, her purple covered feminine waist. He had stopped when he saw her fidgeting hands, the phone in her hands getting all of her frustrations with daggering taps of her baby pink manicured nails.

Sharon tried to get up on her feet again in the most womanly manner possible, only to feel a warm hand grabbing her wrist. She looked up and meet two pers of chocolate brown eyes. She had never seen Lieutenant Flynn look at her in such a tender way. This man hated her, and she only had to travel a couple hours back in time to be reminded of his ire towards her. He had not been pleased when she had strutted into the Major Crimes floor and confiscated their evidence.

She shook her head and dropped her gaze to the hand on her wrist.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, I am quite capable to stand on my own two feet."

He quickly let go and sent her a sheepish smile.

 _What had gotten into him? Touching the Captain! Talking to the Captain without reason and purpose!_

He asked himself, as he dropped his eyes to her leg and noticed her stocking had riped as she had rested on one knee.

"I am sorry to see you ripped your stocking there."

He stated and gesticulated to the tear in the fabric. Sharon quickly looked down at her leg and stretched her leg to get a better look at it.

"This day just keeps on getting better!"

She chuckled. Andy had never heard the Captain let out a genuine laughter and was taken aback by the surprising sound.

"Tell me about it! It is especially good when your favorite captain steels your evidence to a high profile case!"

Andy sent a flirty grin her way before he had time to process his thoughts. The comment made the Captain release a genuine laughter and she leaned back into her car as she swung her lean leg across the other to have a closer look at her ripped stocking.

"You don't say, Lieutenant! Though we both know that evidence was mine. Deem yourself lucky that it was me retrieving it, your favorite captain, and not someone else from my so-called "rat squad"!"

She met his eyes again and she could feel something simmering under her skin as she made contact with his warm eyes again. This simmering feeling felt exciting and terrifying, all at once.

Andy couldn't help smiling at her playful banter. He had never encountered Captain Raydor outside the office and had such a relaxed and playful chat. Even a chat. The woman was actually capable of cracking a joke. Mind-blowing, and even _more_ intriguing.

Before he could think twice, Andy was on his knee in front of her, letting his thumb caress the rip on her stocking. The rip was just above her knee, disappearing up her skirt.

Sharon instantly extremely aware of the warm hand on her leg, not moving a muscle, her eyes fixed on the hand which was causing a wave of electricity to move up her leg and spread through her whole body. Though it was not actual electricity, only Andy's surprising touch.

"That pavement really did a number on your nice black stocking."

Andy stated as his thumb caresses her. Sharon quickly heaved after her breath, Andy's hand suddenly making her feel warm to the bone. She could feel a blush creeping up her chest and spreading up her neck and cheeks.

"Well, thank you for the concern of my stocking!"

She let out with heavy breath, trying to seem bothered by the sudden reaction she had to his touch.

Just as the realization hit Andy of what he was doing, he looked up and saw Sharon's flushed cheeks and her wide, surprised eyes. He tried to collect himself, withdrawing his hand, only after swiping his thumb over the rip once more and gently squeezing her lower thigh. He got up on his feet and dug his fists in his pockets.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped Captain! I was just checking if you had bruised your leg when you kneeled and the sharp and hard pavement."

Andy didn't dare to make eye contact, afraid of her reaction.

 _Here we go! Straight to one of those sexual harassment seminars of hers! Why did you have to touch her leg? Oh, how he had been admiring her legs!_

Andy thought to himself as he sheepishly met her eyes. He had expected her eyes to burn a hole in is head with superiority, but she only met his gaze with green surprised eyes and a slight blush disappearing down her silk shirt.

"Oh, mmh… That's okay! I'm sorry Lieutenant Flynn. I have to go."

Before Andy could reply, she had shut the door and the car engine roared to life. Andy stepped out of the way and let her reverse the car out to the lane. He gave her a crooked smile and a wave as she met his eyes again.

Sharon drove away, looking several times in the mirror to see if the Lieutenant was still watching her. She rounded the corner of the parking lot and he was out of sight. She could still feel his hand on her lower thigh, his thumb caressing her. The memory made her think about other places she would have liked to feel his warm and gentle touch.

 _Stop it, Sharon! What just happened? Are you really that hungry for a man's touch, that you practically melt when the hot head Andy Flynn puts his hand on your leg?_

Sharon asked herself as she reached down to touch where Andy's hand had been only a couple of minutes ago. She hummed and blushed when she met her own eyes in the mirror rearview mirror. They were all sparkly and mossy green with excitement. She was really surprised with the way her body had reacted and, if she was honest with herself, she didn't really mind the warm simmering feeling that was flowing through her body at that moment.

From that moment, every time Sharon caught a glimpse of Lieutenant Flynn's hands, she was brought back to the memory in the parking lot. She kept a straight face and a professional approach whenever they had to deal with each other. Though underneath all her professionalism, she had a hard time focusing on other things than where he put his hands, if he had them in his pocket, if he was gesticulating wildly or if they were simply folded in his lap. As she dealt more and more with his division, she tried to forget and not think of Andy in that way. She would often prefer to have an argument with him instead of thinking of what his hands could do to her. They never spoke about it. That one pleasant encounter in the parking lot. However, as Sharon transferred as the new head of Major Crimes, she stopped avoiding him and felt more inclined to sending him a warm smile every now and then, her skin tingling whenever they would accidentally bump into each other or when their hands would touch when they exchanged paperwork.

Waking up from the memory of their encounter, she smiled as she looked at his sleeping form through her eyelashes. She inhaled deeply. The scent of his armpit had a strong and natural sting to it. She inhaled once more, trying to store this very memory into a box in her brain, being a preferred memory to the other. This very moment had her feeling the simmering under her skin again. She ley tucked into his side with her head resting comfortably on his chest. She opened her eyes more, not wanting to miss a single detail of the man that had given her such pleasure. Him lying next to her, breathing deeply with a content expression on his face, one arm behind his head and the other clasped together with her hand. She did not feel awkward or regretful. She truly liked this man and the way he had worshiped her body the previous night.

He pried one eyelid open, gazing curiously over at her.

"What are you doing? Why is your nose buried in my smelly pit?"

Andy chuckled as he watched her cheeks become slightly rosy. Sharon avoided looking at him, hiding her face in his hairy chest as she giggled like a little school girl.

"I like the way you smell! I like your earthy, natural and manly scent!"

She looked sheepishly up from her hiding place, sending Andy a sweet and innocent smile. Andy couldn't help himself, as he enveloped her into a big embrace as he repeatedly kept kissing her giggling lips.

"Sharon Raydor! I never knew you secretly were like a dog! You are adorable!"

This making Sharon throw a giggling fit as she twisted out of his tight embrace.

"Andy! I'm not a dog!"

Andy joined her in a deep laughter, which sent jolts of pleasure through Sharon's body. She turned to face him again as she pressed her mouth to his warm and smiling lips.

"To make you feel better, I feel a bit animalistic when it comes to your smell as well!"

He broke from her sweet lips as he pushed hair behind her ears to see her eyes better.

"Mmh, what do you mean?"

Sharon purred curiously as she rolled them around and straddled his hips while gazing flirtatiously down at him and dragging her nails through his thick chest hair.

"Well, I really like the strong smell of your arousal when I am making my way to the delicious flower you have down here…"

Andy flipped them around once more, making Sharon lad flat on her back, as a surprised squeal escaped her mouth, followed by giggles, as And kissed his way down to where her legs joined.

Andy stopped his wet, teasing kisses as a serious expression covered his face. He looked up and sought her eyes.

"Do you remember that one time in the parking lot?"

Andy asked as he placed his hand on her leg, where he had placed it that one time, and gently tickled the skin.

"Mmmh… Do I remember?"

Sharon teased as her smile broke into a dirty grin.

"I should inform you Luitenant, that I haven't looked at your hands the same way since that _one time in the parking lot_."

Andy's head quickly twitched as he moved back up to look into her eyes.

"What do you mean Captain? Care to elaborate?"

Andy smiled innocently as his eyes had a devilish glint at the same time.

"Well, I was quite surprised when you crouched down by my feet and quite intimately placed your hand on my thigh. It felt as your warm hand spread a sensation through my whole system, and every time after that I got the same feeling whenever your hands came into view."

Sharon elaborated as she tangled her fingers into his right hand. She met his eyes and she blushed just like the last time he had placed his hand on that particular place on her leg. He responded by kissing her softly and slowly tickling her leg.

"Mmmh… Do you know how hard it has been to keep a straight face whenever we have accidentally touched or even just bumped into each other?"

She hummed seductively as she trailed her hand down his naked chest.

"I don't feel too sorry for you. I can't remember the last time I didn't have inappropriate thoughts about your legs, wanting to rip your stockings to feel the silky skin you have underneath, to let my hand wander further up your legs to uncover what treasures you hide under those sexy tailored suits of yours."

Sharon responded to him with a passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining, tasting and teasing each other as they expressed how much they wanted to be consumed by and please the other.

Andy's hand moved further up her leg, getting closer to where he wanted to feel her slick and warm center, where he wanted to bury his face.

Sharon's breath increased with every millimeter he got closer, feeling the anticipation spread through her veins. Again, Andy kissed his way down her neck, the wally of her breasts and her stomach.

"I am going to show you how much I have been pining for you since I had my hand on your delicious leg. Back then I was only lucky enough to barely touch your leg without being sent to one of those seminars of yours. Now I am going to enjoy what I couldn't reach back then."

He stated as he hungrily started to kiss the skin on her inner thigh.

Andy hummed with a straight face as he spread her legs to gain access to her folds.

Sharon could not contain herself. A new fit of giggles erupted from her chest.

Andy looked up at her with a devious grin as his eyes blackened with desire. He grabbed her legs with a firm grip as he spread them even further apart, making Sharon moan with anticipation as she looked hungry down at him, with a glint in her eyes.

Andy didn't need more encouragement as he continued kissing the insides of her thighs with a deliberately slow pace, slowly making his way to her lips. His wet kisses and languid licks made Sharon crazy and heaving with heavy breaths.

"Yes, mmmh… More… I want to feel you there… mmh!"

Andy hummed contently as he licked through her increasingly wet lips, clearly coated with her arousal.

"Do you have any idea of how addictive your smell and taste are?"

Andy eagerly swirled his tongue and swept up any fluids that would come out of her heated center. Andy knew the flow would flow generously if he made her come, moving his attention to her bud of nerves further up. Sharon jolted her hips and felt more awake as he circled his tongue around her clit.

"Mmh Aaandy… You have no idea what your tongue is doing to meeee!"

Andy cut her sentence short as pushed three fingers into her pulsating entrance. Small impatient whimpers came out of Sharon's mouth as her hips moved to meet his thrusting fingers. Andy could feel her muscles flex around his fingers, making him quicken the pace as he was hungry for her to come. His tongue kept applying pressure to her nub, and Sharon felt very sensitive to his ministrations. Even the slight morning stubble that briefly tickled against the insides of her thighs in the passing, made her quiver in anticipation.

The tension he had built inside of her kept being added to as he reached up to cup the full mounds that were bouncing to the synchronized rhythm of her heaving breath. He playfully pinched her right nipple, the pain eliciting a sweet and arousing pain in her. She felt so close to the edge. Just one more taunting touch and she would find her release. Her legs were shaking, wanting to close them around his face, as the tension was starting to wear on her. She needed to let go soon. It was the tension was almost becoming painful.

"Andy, please! I need to come soon!"

She begged him as she dug her nails into his scalp. Sharon just about finished her sentence before she felt her nerve endings explode in euphoria and her body spasm with pleasure.

Andy happily buried his face in her free-flowing juices and felt his shaft twitch to the animalistic sounds that came from Sharon's throat.

When she caught her breath again she felt the need to feel Andy's whole body pressed against hers. She was too out of it to ask him to move up, but her traveling hands delivered the message as Andy moved and had his eyes locked on her open lips.

His lips met hers and he pushed his tongue through. He wanted her to taste her own arousal as he passionately swirled his tongue inside her mouth and pulled her closer.

Sharon had by no means any complaints to Andy's erection pushing against her bush, feeling like she needed to feel Andy inside her again. She had never been a fan of kissing just after she had been eaten out, but Andy clearly loved the taste of her and the salty flavor didn't seem unappealing as she had felt with other partners.

She broke from the kiss.

"Andy, I need more! I can't get enough off you! I want you hard inside of me!"

With that, Andy kissed her with more fever as he made her legs part for him.

Andy had ignited such an arousal in Sharon that day in the parking lot, Sharon was sure she would never get enough of Andy's touch and she knew she would never be able to satisfy herself and find release without Andy's help.

Por Fin ~ Fin ~ Final ~ The End ~ Slutt!


End file.
